Country Girls Together
by horseygirl18
Summary: Naomi lives in the countryside with her Mom, Gina and the love of her life, Rosie. Rosie filled the hole in Naomi's chest which was full of pain until someone comes along and fills it that little bit more. Enjoy! Give it a chance and give it a few reviews!


**Hello all! Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Its New Years Day, I'm slightly hung over and miraculously, I have the motivation to start the second chapter. It would be great if you could leave some reviews and tell me if you're enjoying it, if you hate it or if I need to improve it. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Enjoy the rest of the first day of 2013! **

My eyes fluttered open as the alarm rang consistently into my ear. Sunshine beamed through the window, making little lights dance across the room. I smiled sleepily, and left my warm bed. I ventured downstairs to get myself a cup of coffee. I liked weekends. Weekends were about getting up an hour later, spending time with Rosie and even riding her. I didn't have to work, or deal with stupid fucking customers in my face or tell them what a bridle is. It was just me and Rosie; bliss. Gina was still in bed, and I couldn't be bothered to send her a cup of tea up or wake her. I like to be by myself sometimes. My Mother doesn't think it's healthy, especially spending time with a horse. She doesn't understand… She'd rather have loads of people coming in and out of our house. Thankfully, when I left college I made her put an end to all that rubbish. Finding a Jesus lookalike in my bed naked, while I was naked was the final straw. I think since then, we've got a lot closer. She's been even seeing a new guy, called Kieran who I had met very briefly, but seemed decent. I wouldn't let her date another asshole, especially one that would leave and abuse my Mom and me, like my Dad. Ten minutes later, I was in the car on the way to Rosie. I felt particularly excited today, but I couldn't quite put my finger upon it. I knew deep down that maybe it was because I would see Emily today, but I pushed that thought away. I was excited to see my horse, not some boring human. As always, Rosie was excited to see me too. She knew it was the weekend, and that only heightens her enthusiasm as she knew we were going to be riding. Running with me on top of her was the thing she loved the most. I clicked my tongue loudly, and joined her in the stable. I spent the majority of the morning, cleaning her out and sorting out the days feed.

"Hey girl, what do you think about a good ride up the countryside today?" I asked her, knowing what the answer would be. She neighed loudly in my ear, and pawed the ground impatiently. It was perfect weather today. The sun was gleaming, there was no wind and the ground was hard due to the frost on the night. I giggled, and led her out. Tying her up quickly to the ring, I walked over to the tack room to receive the equipment, only to see a jeep pull up. My heart started thudding, as I knew it was Emily arriving this morning. I told myself to breathe mentally, and to act cool. As I walked back to Rosie's stable, she was visually near me.

"Morning Naomi" she said brightly. She was wearing the correct attire today. Her small hands were equipped with Toggi Salisbury Gloves, Sherwood Forest Yield Jodhpurs and some Dublin Half Chaps. Not only was I impressed, I also thought she looked really good in it. I averted my eyes and concentrated on Rosie. "Hey" I replied. "I was hoping you could give me a few tips on how to ride today" she said, with hope in her voice. I hesitated. I was already perving over the girl enough as it was, why would I let myself help her just to continue to stare at her even more? My mouth had no control as I quickly answered her question. "Yeah sure. Go get Nico, and I'll help you tack him up". She grinned and bounced over to the next stable. Rosie grumbled impatiently, and pushed me with her head with quite visible force. She wanted to go now. "Won't be long baby" I said to her. Emily looked tiny against Nico, he was easily 15.3 and reasonably large. As I started explaining about the tack and where it goes on the horse's body, I noticed Emily didn't take her eyes off of me once. It made me nervous, but I rambled on anyway and ignored it. Twenty minutes later, and she had a huge smile on her face by managing to put all the equipment on by her. "I did it! Thank you Naomi, I really appreciate it" she said, fiddling with the reigns. I smiled and patted Nico. "No problem. Right, mount your horse" I said, looking at her. She paused and hesitated. "Put your left foot into the stirrup, and make sure you have a firm grip on the reigns and mane. Be ready to spring", I said encouragingly. She did as I said, and in less than 5 seconds she was up on the horse. "See? Not so bad" I said giggling at the look of her face. It was a mixture of joy and nervousness. "Shit, its fucking high" she mumbled, while fidgeting on top of the saddle. "Be comfortable and so will Nico" I said giving him a carrot for being so good. Rosie grunted loudly, seeming to think I had forgotten her. I hurried back to her, and she turned her back on me. I sighed. "Rosie. Come on girl, come on" I coaxed her, my heart dropping. I grabbed a carrot from my pocket and leaned over. She turned her head slightly, but still ignored me. "Okay then, I guess I'll be riding Nico today" I mumbled turning my back. She neighed, and kicked out her front leg. I smiled brightly, and loosed her. I quickly tacked her up, and climbed on top of her. I could feel her deep breaths underneath my body, and my whole body felt like it was alive. This was what I was looking forward to all week. Before I could tell Emily what to do and where to go, she and Nico were off up the yard and through the trees. I frowned slightly and noticed Rosie pricked her ears up and moved her with agitation. I squeezed my knees gently and Rosie went off in a trot. She moved with ease and neighed with happiness. As we rounded towards the trees, there Emily was silently waiting. "Where the fuck did you run off to? Thought you couldn't ride?" I asked incredulously. She started laughing and pulled the reigns round, as Nico faced the other way. "Come on, I know a great place to ride. It's beautiful" she said, with a cheeky grin on her face. We both cantered off at the same speed, as the trees and hedges flashed by. My mind was buzzing with questions. She couldn't ride, she'd never had experience with horses and here she was bouncing on the horse like a fucking jockey. After a good silent 15 minutes, we came to a clearing. I pulled the reigns to slow down Rosie, and looked ahead. My breathing stopped. Right in front of me, was a beach. After two years with my darling, I had never brought her to the sea. For one, I was more of a country girl not a beach girl and Rosie had never even seen sand before, let alone a beach. "You okay?" Emily asked, quietly. I nodded, but continued to stare ahead. The sun gleamed on the dancing waves, as they gently lapped up the sand. The sound of the shore was ringing in my ears, and my nostrils were filled with the smell of salt. Seagulls circled above us, calling for their mate or just communicating. Even I, had to admit that this was beautiful. Rosie grunted underneath me, and attempted to move forward but I pulled the reigns sharply. "Not so eager yet girl" I murmured to her. "I've always wanted to ride on a beach. I thought this would be okay" Emily questioned nervously. I glanced at her. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. "No it's fine, let's go!" I said excitedly. All thoughts slid out of my head and all I could think was about me, my horse and the beautiful girl riding beside me. I whipped the reigns with eagerness and dug my knees into Rosie's sides. She flew forwards and I knew she had been waiting for this moment. I could hear Emily and Nico behind me, her laughter falling behind in the wind. The stretch of sand was in front of me and Rosie, and she was lapping it up. Bits of sand flew everywhere as her hooves dug into them. Her breath mingled into mine, as we were one and we were flying! This was the best feeling in the world! I couldn't describe it. I glanced back a little bit, and Nico was on Rosie's heels. "He's fast!" I shouted out. "He is. Fuck!" Emily bellowed, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. I was on the beach riding my horse with another girl who I didn't even know. Rosie neighed, and shuddered knowing that I wasn't concentrating on her. I patted her quickly, and urged her to go forward. "Let's race!" I said happily, as she leaned into it that much more. The sound of her hooves on the sand was such a glorious sound, and it filled my ears and made me incredibly happy. After a little race up the stretch of sand, we trotted them back up towards the field. We hitched them up on the fence near it, and retreated a little bit further onto the beach. I kept glancing back at Rosie to make sure she was okay, but she seemed happy enough with Nico nuzzling her neck and a carrot in her mouth. "That was fun!" I said breathlessly, my eyes shining. "The connection you have with Rosie is astounding. Literally takes my breath away" Emily said, sitting down on the sand bank. I smiled. I liked how she said her name, and didn't describe her just as a horse. "Thank you. She's my world, she's done more for me than any other human" I replied, staring out into sea. Emily began trailing her finger into the sand, making random lines. "How old are you Naomi?" "Twenty three. You?" "Twenty two" she giggled. "You act a lot older than your age". "I've had to be grown up really. I had a lot of responsibilities to attend to when I was younger" I replied, glancing for her reaction. My eyes met soft brown ones, which raked my face looking for more answers. I knew she wanted to know more, but she didn't ask and I appreciated that. "You're not a people person are you?" "Not really." "Do you have any brothers and sisters?" I asked her, quickly avoiding where the conversation was leading. "One brother who is a little perverted shit and I have a twin sister" she said, smirking. My jaw dropped, she has a twin sister! I'd like to see her! Emily must have seen the surprise on my face because she then said "we're nothing alike. I'm the quiet one who prefers to get mucky in stables and read books. She's the one that likes to party and socialise with boys. When I say socialise, I mean fucking". I started laughing. It felt weird for my cheeks to crinkle up, but at the same time it felt good. "Speaking of socialising with boys, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked nosily. I shook my head "no, do you?" She looked incredibly uncomfortable at this question and shook her head. _Good, _I thought! What? Don't think that! Doubt filled my mind, and I realised that I shouldn't be sitting here on a beach with a beautiful girl. I didn't know if I was gay, but I didn't know if I was straight either. I'd fucked both sexes, and neither of them had held any interest for me. I was beginning to think I was asexual or just designed to fall in love with horses, but that was until the red head turned up at the stables. "I'm gay" she said, quietly whilst continuing her doodling in the sand. I stared at her. "You're gay?!" "Yeah" she replied, looking at me with a little smile on her face. "Is that okay?" "What? I'm not a homophobe or nothing. Doesn't bother me if you like getting down with the muff" I mumbled. She laughed, and gently pushed me. I pushed her back, and we started laughing together. As I stood up to brush the sand off of me, she touched my arm. "Thanks for today Naoms. It's been really good". I smiled back, and shrugged. As I looked into her eyes, those soft brown eyes had now got a different look in them. I don't know if I was dreaming it, but they had definitely darkened. She glanced at my lips longingly, and then dragged her eyes back up to my face. I gulped. Rosie grumbled loudly, and it shook me out of reverie. "We better get them back. They're probably hungry" I said quickly, and I strode back to Rosie and mounted her. The journey back was a quiet one, just as it was when we were travelling to the beach. Rosie seemed to sense my mood, and kept turning her head. "Watch where you're going missy!" I said sternly. We arrived back to the stables and untacked the horses. As Nico and Rosie were tucking into their feed, Emily came up with a bizarre question and I definitely wasn't expecting it. "Do you fancy coming clubbing tonight? A few of my friends are going including my sister. Apparently some band is there, they're meant to be really good and maybe…Well, I just thought you'd like to come" she said, finishing off the last sentence with less enthusiasm. She must have seen my face. "I don't do clubbing." I said firmly. I dragged my eyes back to Rosie. Last time I went clubbing was years ago. It just wasn't for me, too many people. Too many drunken men who wanted to touch you and sweat all over you. I'd been through that phase where you get fucked every night and take pills that you'd never seen before and even wake up to a random stranger. Those days were over for me. Since I got Rosie, she showed me that I didn't need to do that to forget. Emily wasn't giving up that easily though. "Why not? It will be good! Give you a break from the stables and work" she said, enthusiasm bursting through her voice. "Give me a break?! Break from what? Break from Rosie? Do you think I get fed up of her? I'm not eighteen anymore Emily, I've grown up. Why do people think going out and getting off your face is fun?" I snapped at her. I regretted it immediately, and turned to her to apologise but she interrupted me. "Okay then, maybe another time." As Emily quickly made her excuses to leave, I pondered about going out tonight. What was the worst thing that can happen? Emily had invited her out, not only being kind but probably because she wanted to spend time with her. And she was gay! "No that's not the reason why I should go", I sternly told myself while grabbing the grooming equipment. I began aimlessly brushing Rosie, and removing all dirt and dust. "If I did go tonight, what would I wear?" I asked. Rosie looked at me and nudged me. I laughed… I was speaking to my horse about outfits for clubbing. I picked out her hooves, and sat in my stool while she chewed on hay. I let out a deep breath and relaxed. Saturdays were my favourite days. I'd let all my problems go and just think about me and my girl in the stable together. Just let all thoughts go, yet my mind kept returning back to the offer that Emily had made me, and I couldn't help but feel very tempted. Gina would be pleased that I was going somewhere that wasn't the stables, and was actually seeing humans instead of animals. Hours later, as it began to darken and I'd walked Rosie around the field, she was back in her stable and I was back in my car on the way home. I was looking forward to a nice shower, and some television and a cup of coffee. Or I could go and have a shower and get ready for tonight? I growled at myself, but my stomach twisted at the thought of going. I shivered violently as I stepped into the house. Temperature was dropping I thought to myself. I ran straight into the shower, and let the hot water run all over my body. It instantly removed the ache and coldness from my muscles and I stayed in there a bit longer than I had expected. When I finally got out of the shower, I could hear my mom in the living room talking to someone. I frowned. She didn't normally have anyone over, in fact she never did. Maybe she was on the phone. I fit snugly into my onesie and went downstairs. The kettle was nice and hot already, so I quickly poured myself a cup of tea and joined my mom in the living room. "Hey Naomi". An irish voice washed over me, and I had to blink multiple times. I wasn't expecting Kieran to be in the living room. I flushed red as I realised what I was wearing and backed out of the room. "Oh Naomi, don't be so shy. Kieran is only stopping for an hour or so. Unless you'd like to stay longer?" she hinted at him, her eyes flirtatiously running up and down his body. I nearly vommed in my mouth then and there. "It's okay Mom, I'm going out in a bit anyway" I replied quickly, averting my eyes. The fewer questions she asks the better. But of course, it wouldn't be that way with Gina. "What? Why? Where are you going? You're not off to the stables later are you? You've been there all day, bloody hell. You can't go in the dark. Besides, Rosie will be asleep. It's too cold outside…" "Mom! Shut up!" I said loudly, rolling my eyes. "I've been invited out by a friend, so stay as long as you like mate" I said sarcastically, shooting them both a glare. I shot out the room, and made for my room. My mom's "what" and "where" was lost along the sound of Kieran's guffawing laugh. I began desperately searching through my wardrobe thinking what I could possibly wear tonight. It's a club, not a pub so nothing casual. "Fuck's sake" I exclaimed desperately, as I threw all my clothes onto the floor. Something purple caught my eye, and I fished for it. Holding it up, I realised it was the dress that my mom had bought for me and I'd never worn. I shoved it on quickly, and accessed the image in front of me via the mirror. It was deep purple, clung tightly to my curves and ended just above my knees. Not to mention, made my tits look fabulous. I felt good. Felt… kind of sexy. An hour later, my hair and makeup was touched up on and I was on the way to the club. My stomach was filled with nerves, and I was literally shaking. It had been so long since I'd been anywhere but the stables and work. The thought was terrifying me, and I couldn't help but think I was doing all this to spend more time with Emily. As the taxi man pulled up, and told me the fare I saw the club's logo blazing out onto the street. Fubar. I'd heard of this club and its reviews, but I'd never been into it. I shoved a tenner in the man's hand and told him to keep the change, as I took a deep breath. I wobbled towards the bouncers and gave them my ID. "You been drinking already love?" he said, with a slight grin. "No, it's these bastard heels" I said, whilst trying to ignore the ache that had already begun in my feet. Why couldn't I just wear my riding attire? Gone was the boots, and along came fucking heels. He nodded, and waved his hand to let me in. Oh fuck fuck fuck, here we go. 


End file.
